Hands to yourself!
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Joey gets molested on his last day of school. The man apparently knows Yugi's grandfather. How weird could this be?


**I listened to an audio book. :p**

**Summary: Joey is on his way to his school, the last day mind you! It is Joey Wheeler's last day and I think he would prefer not to be molested in public by some man he doesn't know!**

**(Got this from a couple of yaoi mangas)**

**Warning: CONTAINS a molestation scene between two males.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but it's a cool show, nor do I own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Sounds of screeching metal rushing past walls of metal itself, echoed through the auditorium-like room that held the train and its tracks. People crowded along the lines of the yellow tape that marked where the people had to stop for safety reasons. Joey Wheeler, one of the many civilians of the crowded subway station; his high-topped blonde hair hung low over his brown eyes and his blue uniform with golden colored buttons was flapping wildly as one of the trains pulled in, flowing the scent of grease and perfume his way.<p>

He was now almost an adult, off to for his last day of school to graduate alongside his group of friends. And it was promised to be the last day of their dueling altogether as a group of friends. Joey took a deep breath in, inhaling the greasy smell, so much that he could taste it on his tongue and the roof of his mouth. A wide grin was plastered on his face for he was ready for today and was hoping to look cool in front of the others while graduating.

Among the crowd however, an older man with long, silver hair and golden narrowed eyes was not about to let the young man in front of him have such a fun morning. The man let a low, creepy smile stretch across his face as young Joey stepped lightly onto the train along with hundreds of others who crowded around him and the older man.

Joey had to squeeze by a few people before he could be in an emptier part of the train, free from being elbowed in the sides by someone's elbows. He stood quietly and stiff as he watched the train blurred the scenery outside the windows, passing by the trees. He held on tight to the metal pole that was stuck to the floor and led to the ceiling above him. He didn't like crowds of people in one tight spot but when it was like a rush hour, Joey felt it was only natural that everyone crowded onto a train like this.

But this morning had only just begun; he had at least a couple of miles to go before he was at school. Joey usually walked with his friends to school, but he wanted to make his last day a special one, make it so that he could savor the end of the day with his friends. Although they all knew where the other lived, it still felt sad that they had to depart ways for their new lives. Joey had already pressed on for his chosen profession, to be a champion duelist and make money off of it.

Joey had not been thinking of anything else until now, feeling the crack of his butt being spread open. Joey stiffened up, his back, arching as straight as it could as the silvery haired man who had been standing behind him at the station. Joey was in complete shock, he was getting rub-down by a strange man who had the nerve to do this sort of thing in public! The man leaned over Joey, so that his head rested on Joey's shoulder, giving Joey the full view of the man's face. Joey cringed as he saw the man's face, fully painted with two red marks on both sides of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon mark in the middle of his forehead.

The blonde man could do nothing as the older man pushed through a few people more to get in behind him much closer, too close for comfort. Joey felt the man's fingers dig in and under his boxers and underwear and began making cooing noises into the other man's ear. 'W-what the hell's going on here? Is this guy for real?' Joey had to bit his bottom lip as the man grabbed onto his balls, massaging them like he was carefully holding two giant grapes.

Joey could not be sure, but at one point, he thought he could see the man smiling at the corner of his mouth. But then, the train stopped and so did the man, leaving the young boy feeling like he was only just a child again as he dropped to the floor of the train. People around him stepped over him and around him, scowling down at him wondering if the boy was an idiot for sitting in the middle of their way of getting out, pushing and shoving and amongst the crowd, the man who had done the fondling. Joey was blushing madly and his face was already heated to the point he was ready to explode at anyone. His graduation day was ruined and all thanks to one man.

The blonde man got off the train, fixing his blue uniform pants to the way he had them before the man came around. Joey just felt lucky that he had not come on the train, he felt like he would have made a real fool of himself if he had. Joey glanced around and found his friends, waiting for him and waving madly. But next to Yugi and Tea and Tristan, a man with silver hair and golden eyes stood there, looking back at Joey, smiling.

Joey growled and cursed to himself in his head as he steamed off toward his friends, charging up to the older man that seemed to tower over all of them. How old was this guy and what was he doing next to Yugi and his other friends? Joey came to a big halt and glared at the man standing next to Yugi, the man's arm, resting on Yugi's shoulder.

"Y-Yugi, who the hell is this guy?" Joey asked, pointing a finger at the man.

Yugi smiled as did Tristan and Tea and they all looked to the man. "This is Sesshomaru. He's a friend of my grandfather. He's visiting our school to see me graduate!" Joey could not wrap his mind around the information that Yugi was telling him. This was just too whacky to be true.

"What's the matter, Joe? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!" Tristan, the brown haired man who Joey often fought with, Joey could not feel anymore safer. Joey pouted and walked around behind Tristan, gaining the group to look at each other curiously.

They walked to the school with much effort as Joey had kept stopping just to make sure the man was not doing anything because Joey had been at the front of the group while walking. He didn't want to be the loser in the back.

"Joey, you made us stop the whole way, what's wrong with you? We could have missed our graduation!" Tea Gardner, she was always so prepped for these kinds of activities and as much as Joey hated to say this, the girl was not much of a match during a monster duel. She really just looked like a normal and ordinary high school girl.

"Well sorry, but I uh…saw a few ants that needed help walking across the sidewalk was all…" Joey tried to show his manly attitude and walked through the gates of the school, feeling slightly relaxed.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you find a seat along with the parents, we have to get ready!" Yugi's kind voice grated onto Joey's irritation and was getting to him second by second as he watched the older man walk into the school.

Joey had nothing against his friends but he was starting to feel like the abused one of a bunch of other kids, the kind of kid that would get picked on while the others had it easy. He didn't mean to think like that but at some point, the man was going to show his true colors and Joey had a bad feeling that Sesshomaru would show this side only to him.

"You don't look too good, Joey. Are you sure you want to go through with this? The teachers will understand if you don't make it today." Joey smiled and tried to force the laugh he was doing now. It was hard; having to keep such a strange secret from Yugi and his friends but he didn't want them to think he was trying to make trouble for an out-of-townee.

Yugi was always thoughtful and considerate of others and it was also another reason why Joey couldn't explain his rough morning to them. "I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep, now are we goin' or not?" Joey smiled again, another fake smile, and walked up ahead to the school, his arms behind the back of his head.

Tea looked at both Tristan and Yugi hoping one of them would be able to tell her what was going on. "Don't bother asking me what's wrong with him! How should I know?" Tristan stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked toward the school, leaving Tea and Yugi to figure out what was with Joey.

The time came for a small speech to be given by each of the graduating students and all of them had said nice and memorable things. Except for Joey, who had gone a little over board with talking about making dueling his life and career. Most of the students and parents laughed at this except for Yugi, Tea, Tristan and…Sesshomaru. The said man was smiling up at him as Joey sat in one of the chairs along side his friends and sitting right next to him, Seto Kaiba, the man he did not want to sit next to on the last day of school and in front of the man he had just met. Joey stopped himself from feeling too anxious at the thought of this morning's nightmare and tried to focus on the last day he would see Yugi and Tea and Tristan.

"It is with great honor, to give my congratulations to these young students, we hope they will achieve all that they have said here. Now, let's give them the hand clapping they deserve!" The principal of their school began to clap and got everyone sitting in the seats clapping and stand for the students up on stage.

Joey, Tea and Tristan and Yugi along with all the rest of the people who had all been graduating, stood up and gave a slight bow.

Sesshomaru had not stuck around for the snacks where most of the parents had gathered but he was still there, watching some of the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. Tristan and Tea and Yugi were too busy gabbing to each other to notice Joeys' disappearance. The blonde man was slightly annoyed by the fact that his molester had been watching him almost the entire day of his graduation not to mention, being a friend to Yugi's grandfather.

"Wondering where I was, perhaps?" Sesshomaru asked softly, his voice, an ever cool and mystified tone that would send a girl shaking in her school shoes.

Joey gulped and took a few steps closer to the man. He knew the man wouldn't…Joey stopped walking towards him. This man had molested him in front of people on a crowded train and he was just about to allow the man the privilege of doing so again. "Of course not, why the hell would I want to know where you were, I couldn't care less!"

Joey was about to turn around and walk away but he couldn't. As much as he wanted to slug the guy for doing such an embarrassing thing to him in public, he knew it wouldn't be right to leave the man a bad impression of him.

"I only wished to see Yugi all grown up. I've heard stories about him from his grandfather but I was never able to come to this country until now." Joey was a little preoccupied with looking at Sesshomaru's odd way of wearing a kimono of all things to wear to a graduation.

"I used to think of Yugi as my little brother. But now I'm getting the feeling he's older than I am!" The boy had to admit that the man and he shared at least one thing in common.

Sesshomaru smiled and reached out to Joey, plucking a small cherry blossom petal off his head. Joey realized and recognized the scene. This was what happened when two people fell in love. Usually a boy and a girl, but all the more, Joey felt strangely attracted to the man as the man had been very gentle since their 'meeting'.

"Yugi's grandfather told me all about Yugi and his friends. But with you…well, let's just say a little bird told me that I would meet a 'Joey' in the future. I didn't really think it was possible until I met you. Of course Yugi's grandfather told me your name, but the way he described you to me, he made you sound like a stuck up little snob." Sesshomaru gave a small and quiet laugh.

"A snob huh, well if that's the way you feel, I'll leave you to the cherry blossoms!" Joey did not understand what he was so annoyed about. It was just an insult and he was used to them by now, but this one struck him harder than the many times he faced Kaiba.

"Joey. I will hope you don't find me too aggressive but…when you look like this it is simply hard to resist." Sesshomaru took hold of Joey's chin and smiled as he placed a kiss on the young man's lips.

Joey felt a strange beating to his heart as his heart raced faster than it did when he used to run in gym class. Feeling the moment was too embarrassing, Joey shut his eyes despite whoever may have already noticed his and the other man's odd nature; just this once, he would allow the man to sway him but only because he was friends with Yugi.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This was not rushed just so you know, the details, I only wanted to add at the beginning so…read and review and tell me what you thought of it. This is and will be…a oneshot!**


End file.
